


50 причин секса: Потому что он приехал из страны, из которой ты еще ни с кем не спал

by helgatrush



Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [15]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На анонимныйlesmisfest
Relationships: Bahorel/Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713





	50 причин секса: Потому что он приехал из страны, из которой ты еще ни с кем не спал

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

\- Я - гражданин мира, - заявляет Фейи гордо. Он стоит напротив Анжольраса, так близко, что ему приходится вскидывать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Так близко, что Грантер, оторвав взгляд от планшета, хмуро и ревниво смотрит на него из своего угла. Баорель усмехается и, склонившись к Грантеру, говорит:  
\- Месяц я спал с французом, но этой ночью, - Баорель разводит руками, и лицо Грантера проясняется, когда тот заказнчивает: - этой ночью я выебу первого в своей жизни гражданина мира.


End file.
